1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to cellular telephones and, more particularly, to a cradle for use in holding a cell phone to the ear.
2. Related Art
Since the advent of cell phones, there has been a concern about possible brain damage resulting from the electromagnetic radiation emanating from them. Although the level of electromagnetic radiation may be relatively low, the antenna emitting it is quite close to the brain, and there is also concern that the radiation can have a cumulative effect.
When some cell phone are used for a just a few minutes, they heat up to such a degree that they cause discomfort to the ear against which they are held. Moving the phone away from the ear to relieve that problem makes it more difficult to hear what is being said, and holding the phone away from the ear can also be uncomfortable since there is no support for the arm and hand holding the phone.